IWE Main Event (June 19, 2013)
The June 19, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWE, it was taped at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio on June 18, 2013. Summary IWE Main Event featured three exciting battles, including The Usos teaming up with Justin Gabriel to battle The Shield. Also, a reinvigorated Antonio Cesaro took on Sin Cara, while Kaitlyn sought redemption against Aksana. The Usos and Justin Gabriel have been on respective hot streaks in recent weeks on IWE Main Event. They’ve continually dropped the jaws of the IWE Universe with their fast-paced and high-flying abilities. The twin Usos have also displayed a level of teamwork that has helped make them one of the most exciting duos in IWE. Hoping to play off each other’s momentum, the high-flying sons of Rikiski teamed up with the Dare-Wolf to face the collective known as The Shield. Consisting of IWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns and United States Champion Dean Ambrose, The Shield is perhaps the most fearsome force in IWE. As expected, the Six-Man Tag Team Match was highly competitive and both trios displayed an elite level of teamwork. Although The Shield often acts as a pack of wolves, there is a method to their madness, displayed in seamless transitions and teamwork. The Usos & Gabriel matched up well against the IWE Tag Team and United States Champions, and neither side truly dominated the contest. As The Usos & Gabriel built up a great deal of momentum, the potential for a major upset was mounting. Taking down Ambrose, Gabriel ascended the top turnbuckle, directing The Usos to take out Reigns & Rollins. Although the sons of Rikishi disbanded the IWE Tag Team Champions, the delay allowed Ambrose to recover, knocking the South African Superstar off the top rope and allowing him to execute his standing bulldog for the win. Reinvigorated under the tutelage of Zeb Colter, Antonio Cesaro has adopted a friendlier attitude toward the United States and has set out to prove he is one of the best competitors on the globe. After defeating British Superstar William Regal on Raw, the European Superman set his sights on Mexican highflier Sin Cara. Before the match began, Colter said he admired Cesaro for shedding his European roots to embrace being a “real American.” The Vietnam Veteran also made a point to highlight that Cesaro does not hide behind a mask like Sin Cara. Cesaro and the masked marvel have met before, but the European Superman was poised to prove that he is renewed under the guidance of Colter. Using his raw power and technical abilities to his advantage, Cesaro did his best to keep Sin Cara grounded. Nevertheless, the agile luchador managed to shift momentum in his favor numerous times, sending Cesaro to the outside to seek advice from his new mentor. Although Sin Cara tried to overwhelm Cesaro with jaw-dropping maneuvers, the powerful European was too much for the masked man as he executed The Neutralizer for the victory. Originally scheduled to do battle on SmackDown, Kaitlyn’s attack on Aksana and then a IWE official resulted in the match’s postponement. At IWE Payback, AJ Lee defeated her former best friend to capture the Divas Championship. Things haven’t been looking good for Kaitlyn and a win against Aksana on IWE Main Event could right the course. As the match got underway, the former NXT Season Three Rookies both went on the offensive with Aksana taking control. Although the Lithuanian-born beauty was relentless in her attack, Kaitlyn displayed her resilience and battled back, evening the odds. As the lovely Divas traded blows, Kaitlyn remained determined and a miscalculation by Aksana in the corner would ultimately lead to her demise. Results ; ; *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Justin Gabriel & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (9:37) *Antonio Cesaro (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Sin Cara (9:26) *Kaitlyn defeated Aksana (3:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Also see *IWE Main Event External links